The Untraveled Road
by Lethallan
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Link wasn't the Hero, but was captured along with the other kids? Join us on the story of what happened when a new kid to the village becomes the Hero and is chosen to deliver the sword. This story follows the same Twilight Princess plot, but Link stays with Ilia throughout the events of the game.


The Untraveled Road

Okay, so this is the first story that I have submitted, and I say it's about damn time since I never put anything up after I said I would!

Anyway, this story is basically what could have happened if Link wasn't the Hero, and he was taken when the moblin things attacked them at the spring. Everything is exactly the same in the Twilight Princess Storyline, except for there being a different Hero, and maybe a few other little things.

On with the Story!

It had begun like any other fine day in the small, yet beautiful little village of Ordon, birds chirping, the clucking of chickens, meowing of cats and barking of dogs. Today was the day when Jordan would travel to Hyrule Castle to deliver a gift from the village. He was the newest addition to the relatively small population of villagers after having been found alone in the woodland, half dead and near his parents broken and beaten bodies. He hadn't talked much, but no-one could really blame him, after all he had almost died and probably watched his parents be slaughtered right in front of him. Anyway, Jordan was just riding back down from Ordon Ranch on the back of Link's Horse, Epona, having herded the goats early and hoping to get a head start on his journey to the Capital.

Link and Ilia had been sitting on the small bridge over the little stream leading into the small lake near the village, talking happily of the village, and what the capital would be like. When Ilia saw Jordan riding down from the Ranch on Epona, she immediately got up, tugging a somewhat surprised Link up with her, and ran to see their new arrival off and to wish him good luck.

Jordan greeted them with a smile, and a sight nod of the head, signalling '_Hello_'

"May the Goddesses' speed you on your journey, friend, and bring you back to us safely. Keep Epona safe, as well" Link said, smiling. At this, Jordan returned the smile and replied "Thank you, Link. I will."

Ilia, however, was busy stroking Epona's head and telling her to speed their friend to his quests end and keep him from danger. She knelt down and inspecting Epona's front left leg, noticing a small amount of blood trickling down. She immediately rose to her full height and shouted "What's this!" startling both Jordan and Link. Jordan dismounted while Link inspected the wound, while Ilia gave Jordan an anger-filled glare.

At length, Link stood and said "Nothing major, so no need to worry. I'd suggest we get it cleaned up in the spring, though"

"But he needs to get going now, though" Bo said, walking over to see what the shouting was about

"Father!" Ilia scolded, "You can't seriously let Epona go injured". Bo opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by Ilia, who shouted "No! I won't allow it! Come on, Link"

With that, Ilia grabbed Epona's reigns, leading her down the path to the spring. Jordan and Bo stared in disbelief before turning to Link, who just shrugged and followed after her. Link eventually caught up with Ilia as she was walking past his house. They walked in silence to the spring, and Link eventually plucked up the courage to try to smooth things over with what had happened.

"Don't you think that was a little bit harsh, Ilia?" He asked

Ilia turned and stared at Link in disbelief. Really, the look on her face would have been amusing if he didn't know what was coming next. "Are you taking their side?" she asked, sounding hurt, like his words had physically hurt her.

"Of course not, Ilia. I am and always will be on your side" Link replied softly, hugging her close to him, "I just want you to remember that we can't always stop Epona from being hurt. It was just an accident"

"I suppose you're right" conceded Ilia, breaking away from Link

"There you go. Now, let's get Epona cleaned up"

With the combined efforts of the both of them, Epona was soon cleaned, healed and ready to go. So it was that when Jordan stumbled in, Link and Ilia were both chatting happily together. He watched a moment and smiled to himself, for it was no secret that the two of them were obviously the best of friends, and might even become something more given time. He coughed, causing the two of them to turn, seeing him standing there, smirking. The two of them quickly turned around, got up and brought Epona to him, apologising for running off with her and delaying his journey, before moving over to Links side and saying goodbye. Suddenly, Collin came running into the spring and straight over to Ilia. In his usual way, he started talking quietly to them, vouching for Jordan, saying that he was a good person and telling Ilia how he had gone with Link to save Talo from goblins. With this news, Ilia stared at both Link and Jordan in shock, before recovering, smiling her usual smile and thanking Collin for telling her, then thanking the both of them in turn.

Just as Jordan was about to depart, the ground suddenly began to shake violently, before a giant boar covered in plate armour and markings, carrying a monster of a goblin also wearing plate armour with a horned helmet. The boar drew back on its hind legs, and then brought its full weight crashing down to the floor, knocking the four Ordonians to the floor. Ilia tried to get up and run, before being hit over the head with a club by one of the smaller goblins that had appeared. Link cried out at this sight, and tried to rush the goblins before being smashed over the back of the head by the lead goblin. Jordan was soon also knocked out, with Collin punched in the stomach by the smallest green goblin of the group. The heavily armoured goblin smiled in satisfaction at the scene around him, watching as his soldiers grabbed Link, Ilia and Collin, leaving Jordan lying in the shallow water of the spring. The leader grabbed a long, curved horn covered in dark markings from his side, before blowing, producing a deep, loud sound. Suddenly, a black portal appeared over Ordon Spring, darkening the sky. The leader put away his horn, and shouted in his harsh tongue to move out.

Then, as quickly as it had began, the riders disappeared into the dense forest of Faron, leaving Jordan lying alone in the now darkened spring...

Thanks for reading, and I hope you can review, tell me what you thought was good, bad. Should have the next chapter up next Monday, sorry this one was so short.

Until then, Thanks!

Lethallan


End file.
